Typically flashlights are portable handheld devices providing a single beam of light out of one end of its housing. Providing the single beam of light is usually the sole purpose of the flashlight. The flashlight is commonly powered by one or more batteries that have to be replaced once they become dead from use over time. The present disclosure is addressed to reducing or eliminating the problems and/or limitations found with conventional flashlights.